Distance
by chichirixnoda
Summary: Miaka is back in her world. Tamahome dissapeared. Miaka's POV on their relationship and the distance between them, wherever they may be. [M x T][songfic oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Yuu Watase does…**

**Summary: Winter, Miaka is back in her world, without Tamahome. Does she really love him, can she believe in their love, yet lost without him? Can one song be their inspiration, as distance tears them apart? Miaka, can her heart, trusts the depths of love again?**

**A/N: Oh yeah, it's my first fic, and also my first song fic sorry if it's not that good though T.T I'll try my best! The song is… my own song… WAHAHAHAHHA! I call it distance, yea lame title, but I've got a damn writer's block here, so please forgive me…**

**It's about; ok you guessed it, MIAKA AND TAMAHOME! Mwahahaha…. Typical…**

**Oh btw, it's from Miaka's POV, and she's back in her world, and Tamahome, had somehow disappeared, taking a winter scene here!**

_Italic: song Miaka is hearing in the radio_

**Bold: Miaka's thoughts**

x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x

**It's winter already; I could only touch the cold windows…**

**But I can't touch you anymore, where are you?**

_Well, I'm falling apart, like the snows by my heart…_

_I'm feeling weary, as time goes by…_

**It's been days, hours, yet it seemed like eternity**

**Was there a moment since then that I didn't think of you?**

_I look at the window; there I only find sorrow,_

_Where are you, I'm lost without your love_

**We were meant to be, you've said we'll be together**

**Yet the puzzle of my life's falling apart because of you**

_What have I done, I never chose this way,_

_Now what can I say, we're parted by distance_

**When I cry, you'd be there to hold me close, to wipe my tears**

**Yet here I am, alone, crying for you, craving for your existence**

_In time, I'll hold your hand again; I'll do everything I can_

_But how, can we get back together…_

**You walked into my life, and became my everything**

**Now you're somewhere, somewhere far and distant, and I'm alone, seeing the snow fall, like our crumbling love**

_I feel, is there another way, thus I wouldn't stay_

_I just want to be with you, just want to be with you,_

**If I should ever be there, I won't ever return, I miss you**

**I miss being with you, I miss just being with you, I am nothing without you, what will fate have in store next for us?**

_Forever, as time could find us,_

_No matter what, no matter what, happens…_

**I feel my empty heart as I remembered you words, you'll always be there for me**

**I would gladly turn back time; I would gladly die to be with you**

_You promised me one day, a long time it seems_

_But I remember every word you said that night,_

**I miss your fingers around mine; I miss your eyes, gazing into mine**

**Now I can only gaze across the window, thinking about you**

_I held with all my might, but fate puts us in different places,_

_We all had no choice, and if I could return to your open arms…_

**Thus I ask myself a thousand questions left unanswered by you**

**Still loving you with every vibe of my heart, my soul, though you're far away**

_What have I done, I never chose this way,_

_Now what can I say, we're parted by distance_

**Tamahome, my soul's wound is deep, yet my love for you is deeper**

**Where are you? Where is that figure that held my hand once, promised to forever?**

_In time, I'll hold your hand again; I'll do everything I can_

_But how, can we get back together…_

**We never said wishes would come true, but yet we believed and trusted in our love**

**I am still blinded by you, who yet now leave me in darkness, without your guiding hands**

_I thought, wishes would come true, and I wished just for you_

_I believed, I believed in you_

**Even if I can't see you outside my window, beside me, I feel your love**

**Do you still love me, wherever you are? I feel you near me; my heart is open to your warmth…**

_Every chance I say, I know you're here someway,_

_Deep inside my heart, I could always say…_

**Once you promised, it's forever, and I await again, your calming presence**

**Your existence is my life is fading, yet the empty space in my heart is breaking, where are you? **

_You're mine, every night day, please; keep your promise anyway..._

_I believed that wishes could come true, even if we're parted by this distance,_

**The only place I find you, I deep within the walls of my memories, the walls of my dreams, and the caverns of my heart**

**Can I swear to never love, and to forget the fact you were there holding my hands?**

_Even I if can't find you anywhere,_

_Even if I know I have no chance, I know you're here, deep before the distance_

**You once said we'll always be together, so let this love link, deeper than ocean bring us nearer**

**To draw us away from reality, and live in dreams, where we can be together forever, But yet you are still here, though far, still near**

_If I could find a place to be with you,_

_If I could erase this distance,_

**We're once torn apart by the distance, yet our souls, the linked locks of our hearts stayed together**

**What is this distance? Acting as walls between our love, yet, we still obey and bow our heads down to this obstacle…**

_If I could feel how it feels to be in your arms,_

_I'd do anything, and anything, till' it happens…_

**I love you, loved you, and still do, and I still wait for the fact you loved me too**

**The statement we have forgotten, it's breaking down, tearing me apart**

_I feel like a raging fire's inside my heart,_

_It's burning down my sanity,_

**I want to feel your hands around mine, lips locked with mine, once again**

**Even if you're far, I seem to hear your voice calling me out, is this real?**

_I want to be with you, forever and always,_

_But I know you're here, deep inside, deep inside, my heart…_

**So then, we were never alone, you were always by my side, watching over me, near or far**

**With your love inside me, I feel strong, just the feeling that you were here, and still is inside my heart makes me cry in joy**

_This distance, can not affect us, I will never let it stain our love_

_Where ever you are, I can't let go of our love…._

**So, this distance, no matter how far you are from the reach of my fingers, will never make me lonely again…**

**Because I know you're here, deep inside my heart, the deep love we had always shared, had broken the barriers of reality**

_But if it's the end, I know we did begin,_

**Even if we have to part, please know you're still in my heart, even if you're no where near me, you're still in my heart**

**The empty promises, yet so fulfilling my broken heart, so I'll cry no more, knowing you are still within my heart, nearby my soul, and that's what matters…**

_This distance, can't part away our hearts…._

**Because I do love you, wherever and forever…**

x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x

**A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated, even flames, I've never written a songfic before, so oh well, it wasn't very good, but I tried my best… Thanks for reading my fic…**


End file.
